In recent years, it has become commonplace for the ranking of the game results of players to be displayed to other players within the country or within a store using a ranking table (Patent Document 1). Based on this table, it is expected that each player will positively compete with the aim of improving their ranking.    <Patent Document 1> Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-51523